


Autumn Blue(s)

by Yamimaru



Series: Playtime Cronicles [3]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Romance, Smut, Touching, Yaoi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamimaru/pseuds/Yamimaru
Summary: Uruha, Aoi und Reita haben sich ihren Urlaub redlich verdient, aber Reita scheint weitaus mehr als nur der Stress der letzten Monate aufs Gemüt zu schlagen. Ein sonniger Herbstmorgen kann wunderschön sein, etwas, das neue Kraft verleihen kann, aber nicht, wenn Unsicherheiten und Zweifel jegliche Erholung zunichte machen wollen. Gut nur, dass Reita nicht alleine ist und seine Männer mittlerweile ganz genau wissen, wie sie mit seinem Sturkopf umzugehen haben. [The Gazette - Uruha x Aoi x Reita; Teil der Playtime-Chroniken]





	1. In omne tempus - für alle Zeit

_25\. Oktober 2019 – Kii-Mountains, südlich von Tokyo_

Das bunte Laub raschelte unter meinen Füßen, die in hölzernen Geta steckten und ein Vorankommen über den unebenen Waldboden nicht gerade leicht machten. Doch diese kleine Unannehmlichkeit hatte ich früher am Morgen gern in Kauf genommen und mittlerweile hatte ich mich an das langsamere Tempo meiner Schritte gewöhnt.

Langsam – dieses Wort beschrieb diese Gegend hier wohl am treffendsten, sah man von weitaus poetischeren Beschreibungen, wie wunderschön, atemberaubend oder verzaubert mal ab.

An einer kleinen Holzbrücke, die sich in einem eleganten Bogen über einen munter rauschenden Bachlauf spannte, hielt ich inne und stützte meine Unterarme auf das Geländer. Der Ausblick war tatsächlich atemberaubend schön und wie um diesen Eindruck zu verstärken, sog ich die frische Morgenluft tief in meine Lungen, während ich den Nebelfetzen folgte, die über das weitläufige Tal schwebten. Die Luft hier oben in den Kii Mountains war weitaus kühler als in der Großstadt und vielleicht hätte ich nicht nur in meinem leichten Yukata nach draußen gehen sollen, dachte ich mir, als sich eine sachte Windböe unter den dünnen Stoff mogelte und mich erzittern ließ. Eine Gänsehaut prickelte über meinen Rücken und fast wünschte ich mir, wieder auf den gemütlichen Futons liegen zu können. Uruha und Aoi hatten eine so angenehme Wärme ausgestrahlt, als ich mich vorhin unter den weichen Decken hervor gekämpft hatte und dennoch hatte mich nichts mehr in unserer Unterkunft gehalten. Ich hatte einfach nach draußen gehen müssen, hatte vor meinen melancholischen Gedanken zu fliehen versucht, die mich in dieser Abgeschiedenheit und Stille nur noch umso nachdrücklicher einzuholen schienen.

 

Ein leises Seufzen entrang sich meiner Kehle, während ich den Kopf senkte und das Kinn auf meine verschränkten Arme legte.

Was tat ich hier? Warum hatte ich mich von Uruha und Aoi überreden lassen, sie hierher zu begleiten? Nicht, dass die Gegend hier nicht all das war, was der Werbeprospekt versprochen hatte und nahm man es genau, hatte ich Urlaub kaum weniger nötig als meine Freunde, dennoch fühlte ich mich absolut fehl am Platz; und das war ich auch. Ich gehörte nicht hierher, nicht, wenn Uruha und Aoi ihre Zweisamkeit, ihre … Flitterwochen genießen sollten.

 

Flitterwochen – allein dieses Wort zu denken bereitete mir körperliche Schmerzen. Mein Magen verkrampfte sich und ich war froh noch nichts gegessen zu haben, als eine Welle der Übelkeit über mich hereinbrach. Angestrengt schluckte ich und versuchte mich auf die Geräusche der Natur um mich herum zu konzentrieren. Von der Talsohle herauf drang das aufgeregte Kreischen eines Krähenschwarms, während sich kleinere Vögel nicht von der Unruhe anstecken ließen und weiter ihre munteren Lieder zwitscherten. Der Bach unter meinen Füßen gluckerte und plätscherte leise und der Wind hatte wieder nachgelassen, ließ die Bäume um mich herum nun nur noch sacht rauschen.

 

Ruhe.

Stille.

Einsamkeit.

 

Und ich fühlte mich als müsste ich innerlich zerbersten.

Ich wollte laufen, bis meine Beine unter mir nachgaben. Wollte schreien, bis ich keine Luft mehr in den Lungen hatte und hätte meine Unsicherheit am liebsten in Aggression münden lassen, bis meine Fäuste schmerzten und die Knöchel blutig waren.

Stattdessen blieb ich unbewegt hier stehen und starrte blicklos vor mich hin.

 

In sechs Tagen wären es zwei Jahre, seit mich Uruha und Aoi zum ersten Mal in ihrer Mitte aufgenommen hatten. In dieser Nacht hatten sie mir gezeigt, dass sie mich genau so sehr wollten, wie ich sie wollte. Dass sie mich begehrten, mich … liebten, genau wie ich sie liebte und begehrte. Alles hatte sich so richtig angefühlt. Meine Liebe zu Uruha, die ich so viele Jahre verbergen musste und die ich in dieser Nacht endlich ausleben durfte. Genau wie mein Verlangen nach Aoi, dem ich mich so vollständig hingeben konnte und welches sich danach schneller, als ich je vermutet hätte, in Liebe gewandelt hatte.

Und nun? Nun ergab irgendwie nichts mehr Sinn und ich ertappte mich immer öfter dabei, wie ich alles, was wir uns zu dritt über die letzten Jahre aufgebaut hatten, infrage stellte.

War es richtig von mir an einer Beziehung festzuhalten, in der ich genaugenommen einfach nichts mehr zu suchen hatte?

Ich sollte einen Schlussstrich ziehen, bevor mich das Unvermeidliche verletzen würde.

Uruha und Aoi waren nun verheiratet, verdammt noch mal, was bildete ich mir also ein?

 

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen presste ich beide Hände an meine Schläfen, als sich erneut all die Stimmen zu Wort meldeten, die meine Zweifel nur noch verstärkten.

 _„Fühlst du dich denn gar nicht, ich weiß nicht, ausgeschlossen irgendwie_? _Immerhin werden die beiden bald etwas haben, von dem du kein Teil sein wirst.“_ Tora, eine Flasche Bier in der Hand, während die andere warm und sicher auf meiner Schulter lag.

 _„Bist du wirklich glücklich, mein Junge?“_ Meine Mutter, Sorge in ihren Augen.

 _„Was genau hast du eigentlich mit den beiden zu schaffen?“_ Aois Onkel, die Nase gerötet und der Blick trüb vom Alkohol.

 _„Na, Rei? Wie fühlst du dich als fünftes Rad am Wagen, jetzt wo Aoi und Uruha verheiratet sind_?“ Ruki, mit einem frechen Grinsen auf den Lippen, welches seinen Worten die Schärfe hätte nehmen sollen.

Von Anfang an hatte ich versucht die Bedenken auszuräumen, den Skeptikern Kontra zu bieten und nichts auf dumme Sprüche oder Neckereien zu geben. Immerhin hatte ich doch gewusst, dass sich an unserer Beziehung nichts ändern würde, nur weil Uruha und Aoi ihre Verbindung hatten offiziell machen wollen. So offiziell es ihnen möglich gewesen war, zumindest.

Aber nun? Ich hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr.

 

Wie sehr ich mir doch die Euphorie zurückwünschte, die mich durchströmt hatte, als Aoi mich vor Monaten eingeweiht hatte. Als er mir nervös bis unter die Haarspitzen erzählt hatte, dass er Uruha einen Antrag machen wollte. Ich hatte mich so für meinen besten Freund gefreut. Uruha verdiente es, sich Aoi auf diese Weise sicher zu sein, ihrer Verbindung noch so viel mehr Bedeutung verleihen zu können. Ich war so unendlich froh gewesen, dass meine beiden Liebsten ihr Glück finden würden … bis mich meine Unsicherheiten einholten und die Zweifel der Menschen um mich herum immer lauter wurden.

 

„Reita?“

 

Ich schreckte hoch und wischte mir über die verräterisch feuchten Augen, bevor ich mich umdrehte und in Richtung der beiden Gestalten blickte, die sich mir langsam näherten. Ohne mein bewusstes Zutun entlockte mir ihr Anblick ein sanftes Lächeln und ich hatte schon zwei Schritte auf sie zugemacht, bevor ich wieder innehielt.

 

Himmel, sie waren so schön zusammen. Uruha trug den cremefarbenen Yukata vom Vorabend, dessen Säume mit kräftig roten Kamelien bestickt waren und der seiner hochgewachsenen, schlanken Gestalt unglaublich schmeichelte. Um seine Schultern lag ein beiger Überwurf aus dicker Wolle und wieder ging ein Zittern durch meinen Körper – ob nun vor Kälte oder, weil ich mich so nach ihm sehnte, wusste ich nicht. Seine dunkelbraunen Haare hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht – ein deutlicher Beweis dafür, dass er sich wohl nicht die Mühe gemacht hatte sie zu kämmen – und verliehen ihm beinahe etwas Jungenhaftes. Aoi hingegen sah wie immer unverschämt attraktiv aus.

Seine schulterlangen, schwarzen Haare hatte er in einem losen Zopf gebunden und nur einige freche Strähnen hatten sich gelöst, tanzten nun im sachten Wind um sein Gesicht. Ich verspürte den unbändigen Drang sie sanft hinter sein Ohr streichen zu wollen, stattdessen schüttelte ich nur sacht den Kopf. Es war so klar gewesen, dass er sich für den schlichten, dunkelblauen Yukata entscheiden würde, einfach, weil das Schicksal etwas gegen mich hatte und wusste, wie sehr er mir darin gefiel. Dass er auch noch den graumelierten Wollschal um den Hals trug, den ich ihm im letzten Herbst geschenkt hatte, weil er ständig erkältet gewesen war, machte die Sache nun auch nicht besser. Meine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht, aber ein Lächeln wollte sich nicht formen, obwohl es mich unglaublich freute, dass Aoi diesen Schal so gerne trug, auch wenn er bei weitem nichts Besonderes war. Meine Linke, die noch immer auf dem kühlen Holz des Brückengeländers ruhte, verkrampfte sich und alles in mir schrie danach zu ihnen zu gehen. Ich wollte Uruha in meine Arme nehmen, wollte, dass Aoi mich hielt und dennoch rührte ich mich nicht von der Stelle.

 

„Reita?“ Wieder Aois dunkle Stimme, wieder mit diesem fragenden, ja, fast schon besorgten Unterton. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“

 

„Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, als du plötzlich verschwunden warst.“ Uruha beschleunigte seine Schritte und Aoi griff nach seiner Hand – eine so vertraute Geste, die ich in den letzten Jahren so oft gesehen hatte, dass mein Herz erneut schmerzhaft stach.

Kaum eine Armeslänge von mir entfernt blieben sie stehen. Uruhas warmer Blick ruhte auf mir und er legte seinen Kopf sacht schief, als würde er so ergründen können, warum ich in aller Frühe unsere gemütliche Schlafstätte verlassen hatte, nur um nun frierend und unglücklich auf einer Brücke im Wald zu stehen.

Himmel, wenn ich meinen Gedanken so folgte, war es kein Wunder, dass mich nun beide Männer betrachteten als wäre ich verrückt geworden.

 

„Geht es dir gut?“ Uruhas Hand war angenehm warm, als sie sich auf meine Stirn legte und reflexartig schloss ich die Augen. Super, jetzt dachten sie wohl, ich wäre krank und im Fieberwahn nach draußen gegangen. Zu Verübeln war es ihnen nicht, immerhin hatte ich schon einmal davon halluziniert ein Fisch-Fräulein zu sein, die es mit üblen Schurken hatte aufnehmen müssen. Ich seufzte, öffnete die Augen wieder und versuchte meine Lippen erneut zu einem Lächeln zu bewegen, vergebens.

 

„Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung, Ruha. Ich hab nur frische Luft gebraucht.“

 

„Du siehst aber nicht so aus, als wäre alles in Ordnung.“ Aois Stimme war skeptisch, als nun auch er näher an mich herantrat und eine Hand anhob, wohl um sie mir auf die Schulter zu legen. Das Sonnenlicht fing sich in dem weißgoldenen Band, welches sich um seinen Ringfinger schlängelte und ich blinzelte, nahm seine Hand in meine, noch bevor er mich berühren konnte. Traurig blickte ich auf den Ring herab, zeichnete ihn mit der Fingerspitze nach. _Omnia vincit amor_ – die Liebe besiegt alles – war in die Innenseite graviert worden. Der Spruch, den ich für die beiden ausgesucht hatte, und der mir so viel Hoffnung gegeben hatte.

 

„Dir entgeht aber auch gar nichts, Blue“, wisperte ich, einen Mundwinkel zu einem sachten Lächeln hochgezogen. Aoi spiegelte dieses, vermutlich des Spitznamens wegen, aber sein Blick war noch genauso forschend, vielleicht sogar noch besorgter als eben.

 

„Reita.“ Nachdrücklicher, fordernder und obwohl Aoi mich nicht hielt, konnte ich mich doch nicht von ihm lösen. Nicht, wenn mich diese Augen gefangen nahmen und nicht, wenn ich Uruhas Wärme an meiner Seite spüren konnte, als er einen Arm um meine Mitte legte.

 

„Seit wann bist du so naturverbunden, dass du freiwillig ein warmes Bett und morgendliche … Aktivitäten opferst, nur um hier in der Gegend herumzustehen?“, raunte Uruha in einer Mischung aus Belustigung und unterschwelligem Verlangen in mein Ohr, bevor ich seine warmen Lippen an meinem Hals spüren konnte. „Wir haben dich vermisst.“

 

Wieder schloss ich die Augen, ließ mich näher an Uruhas Körper ziehen, spürte nun auch Aois Wärme direkt vor mir. Verflucht, warum schwiegen meine Unsicherheiten nicht endlich? War es nicht offensichtlich, dass meine Partner mich noch immer genauso liebten, wie vor ihrer Hochzeit? Sie vermissten mich, machten sich Sorgen um mich, also warum hörte ich nur die Zweifel in meinen Ohren wiederhallen?

 

„Lass uns zurückgehen, ich hab da so eine Idee, was ich nach dem Frühstück gerne vernaschen würde.“ Uruhas Stimme war die pure Erotik und ein heißes Prickeln sammelte sich in meinen Lenden, ließ meinen Körper trotz der wirbelnden Gedanken genauso reagieren, wie er es sich wohl erhofft hatte. Aber nein, ich hatte eine Entscheidung gefällt und selbst Uruha würde mich nicht umstimmen können.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, trat ein paar Schritte von den Männern zurück, die ich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt liebte und blickte ihnen fest in die Augen.

 

„Ich werde nach Hause fahren.“ Ich versuchte die ungläubigen Blicke zu ignorieren, mit denen ich nun bedacht wurde und schob mich an ihnen vorbei. Wieder knirschte das Herbstlaub unter den Holzsohlen meiner Geta, aber anders als noch früher am Morgen hörte es sich nun so an, als würde es mich mit jedem weiteren Schritt verspotten. Beinahe konnte ich hören, wie es mich einen Feigling schimpfte, wie es mich undankbar und egoistisch nannte, weil ich Uruha und Aoi zurückließ.

Recht hatte es. Ich war feige, ich war undankbar und egoistisch, weil ich meinen Liebsten einfach nicht sagen konnte, was mich beschäftigte. Was mich nachts nicht schlafen ließ und mir jede Freude raubte.

 

„Reita, bleib hier, bitte.“ Aois erstaunlich warme Finger schlossen sich sanft um meine Hand und hielten mich so davon ab, mehr Abstand zwischen uns zu bringen. „Ich verstehe nicht, was mit dir los ist. Seit Tagen bist du nun schon so in dich gekehrt, so kenne ich dich gar nicht.“

 

Ich seufzte und ließ den Kopf hängen. Natürlich kannte Aoi mich so nicht, ich kannte mich doch selbst nicht einmal so, aber das machte es auch nicht besser. Wenn ich wüsste, wie ich diese nervenden Zweifel wieder loswerden könnte, würde ich es doch tun.

 

„Siehst du, Aoi, das ist der Grund, weshalb ich besser nach Hause fahren sollte. Ich will euch eure … Flitterwochen nicht mit meiner schlechten Laune verderben.“

 

„Und du denkst, wenn du jetzt fährst, werden wir noch Spaß an unserem Urlaub haben?“ Uruhas Worte klangen mehr wie eine Feststellung und weniger wie der Vorwurf, mit dem ich insgeheim schon gerechnet hatte. Als er dann auch noch seine Arme um meine Mitte legte und sich an meinen Rücken schmiegte, gab irgendetwas in mir nach und ich lehnte mich Halt suchend in seine Umarmung. „Ich liebe dich, Rei“, murmelte er so leise gegen mein Ohr, dass wohl nur ich ihn hören konnte. „Und daran ändert auch die Tatsache nichts, dass Aoi und ich nun verheiratet sind.“

 

„Woher …?“, platzte es fast schon entsetzt aus mir heraus und ich drehte mich in Uruhas Armen herum, um ihm mit offensichtlicher Verwunderung in die Augen sehen zu können.

 

„Wie lange kennen wir uns nun schon?“, erkundigte er sich mit etwas gelangweiltem Unterton in der Stimme, trug jedoch ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

 

„Viel zu lange, wie mir scheint“, murrte ich etwas unzufrieden, während sich Uruhas Lächeln zu einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen weitete. Dann senkte er den Kopf, bot mir keine Gelegenheit mehr, mich erneut von ihm loszumachen und begann mich stattdessen tief und liebevoll zu küssen.

Himmel, das tat so unendlich gut und ich drängte mich nur noch näher gegen ihn, gab mich ganz dem warmen Gefühl hin, das nur meine beiden Partner in mir auszulösen vermochten. Ich spürte Aois ruhige Präsenz in meinem Rücken, dann seine Lippen, die zärtlich über meinen Hals wanderten. Gerade wollte ich die Arme heben, um meine Finger in Uruhas Schopf wühlen zu können, da ergriff Aoi meine Handgelenke. Ich stockte, löste mich, bereits etwas schwerer atmend, von Uruhas süßem Mund um über meine Schulter nach hinten schielen zu können. Aoi hatte seinen Schal abgenommen, nur um ihn nun um meine Handgelenke zu winden und mit einigen festen Knoten zu fixieren. Eine Welle der Erregung flutete meinen Körper und vertrieb tatsächlich für einen Moment jeden Gedanken, der nichts mit dem Hier und Jetzt zu tun hatte.

 

„Du machst es uns aber auch nie leicht, was Süßer?“ Aoi streichelte meine Oberarme empor, bis seine Hände an meinen Schultern ruhten. „Komm mit uns zurück“, wisperte er süß wie eine Sirene, die mich in ihren Bann schlagen wollte.

 

„Das ist nicht fair, Aoi, und du weiß das.“ Ich versuchte, eher schlecht als recht, das erwartungsfrohe Zittern in meiner Stimme zu unterdrücken, während sich Uruhas Oberschenkel verheißungsvoll gegen meine erwachende Körpermitte presste.

 

„Ich weiß.“ Aoi lachte leise, was mir eine weitere Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte, die nun jedoch rein gar nichts mit der kühlen Herbstluft zu tun hatte. „Und ich weiß auch, dass du es liebst, wenn ich auf diese Weise unfair bin.“

 

Was sollte ich dazu noch sagen? Nichts, wie mir schien, denn als mich Uruha erneut küsste und ich Aois Erregung selbst durch den Stoff unserer Kleidung hindurch an meinem Hinterteil spüren konnte, hatte ich auch gar kein verlangen mehr danach, auch nur im Ansatz zu protestieren. Es war mir egal, dass wir mitten auf einem öffentlichen Waldweg standen, wo jederzeit ein Gast oder ein Mitarbeiter des Ryokans vorbeikommen konnte. Es war mir egal, dass ich Uruha und Aoi heute noch würde erzählen müssen, was mich so verunsicherte, weil sie es einfach verdienten, dass ich endlich ehrlich zu ihnen war. Im Moment zählten nur meine beiden wunderschönen Männer und das, was sie sich für uns überlegt hatten.


	2. Amantes amentes - Liebende sind Verrückte

_14\. Februar 2019 – Tokyo_

Gibt es etwas Schöneres, als den ersten richtig warmen Tag des Jahres damit zu verbringen, auf dem Motorrad durch die Straßen Tokyos zu fahren? Noch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hätte ich diese Frage mit einem überzeugten Nein beantwortet. Doch, wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdachte, gab es tatsächlich noch etwas Besseres als das. Nämlich den Gedanken daran, dass, wenn ich gleich heimkam, Uruha und Aoi auf mich warten würden. Ich lächelte, was dank des getönten Visiers meines Helms nicht zu erkennen war und bog in die Straße ein, in der ich seit nunmehr über einem Jahr wohnte.

 

Als ich die Rampe zur Tiefgarage herab rollte, beglückwünschte ich mich, Uruhas Rat, doch lieber den Wagen zu nehmen, nicht befolgt zu haben und stattdessen den Weg zum Feinkostladen in der Innenstadt mit meiner Maschine gefahren zu sein. Der frühe Morgen war heute einfach viel zu schön gewesen, um ihn eingesperrt im Auto oder den öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln verbracht zu haben. Mir war zugegebenermaßen jetzt zwar eiskalt – Februar war trotz des schönen Wetters eben doch noch mitten im Winter – aber mein kleiner Ausflug hatte sich rundum gelohnt.

Nicht nur, dass ich alles bekommen hatte, womit ich meine Süßen heute überraschen wollte, nein, ich hatte auch noch Sonne tanken können. Was wollte ich also mehr?

 

„Reita-kun!“, sprach mich eine vertraute, leicht kratzige Männerstimme von der Seite an, als ich gerade die letzten Stufen in unser Stockwerk hinauf eilen wollte.

 

„Ah, Mori-san, ich hab sie ganz übersehen“, erwiderte ich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und drehte mich zu dem älteren Herren um. „Guten Morgen, wie geht es Ihnen?“

 

„Gut, gut, danke mein Junge. So früh schon unterwegs?“

 

„Ja, ich wollte nicht mitten in den Berufsverkehr geraten.“ Mori-san nickte verstehend und ich lehnte mich nach hinten gegen das Geländer des Treppenaufgangs, um es ein wenig bequemer zu haben. Hätte man mir vor einigen Monaten erzählt, dass ich es einmal genießen würde, mich mit meinem ältlichen Nachbarn zu unterhalten, hätte ich vermutlich nur herzhaft gelacht. Mori-san und ich hatten nicht gerade den besten Start gehabt, um es einmal milde auszudrücken. Ich schmunzelte verstohlen in mich hinein. Was so eine Flasche Sake und ein echtes Männergespräch nicht alles wieder ins Lot bringen konnte.

 

„Ich hab eine gute Nachricht für dich, Reita-kun“, eröffnete mir der alte Herr gerade mit einem verschwörerischen Augenzwinkern und ich grinste ihm mit unverhohlener Vorfreude entgegen.

 

„Lassen Sie mich raten: Es ist fertig?“

 

„Ganz genau. Und ich sag dir, diesmal ist es besonders gut geworden. Komm nachher doch mal vorbei.“

 

„Na, das brauchen Sie mir nicht zweimal sagen, Mori-san.“

 

„Sehr gut.“ Mein Nachbar grinste mich vollends zufrieden an, was ihn gleich um zehn Jahre jünger aussehen ließ. „Dann will ich dich nicht länger aufhalten, grüß deine Freunde von mir.“

 

„Mache ich …“, rief ich noch, während ich die Treppen schon halb nach oben gestiegen war.

 

Innerlich rieb ich mir die Hände in unverhohlener Vorfreude. Seit der alte Mori in Ruhestand gegangen war, hatte er das Bierbrauen als Hobby für sich entdeckt und über die letzten Monate hinweg war ich mit Abstand der größte Fan seines handgemachten Ambrosias geworden. Ich übertreibe an dieser Stelle übrigens nicht, wer einmal von Mori-sans Selbstgebrautem gekostet hatte, war ein für alle Mal für die schnöde Welt des industriell hergestellten Bieres verdorben. Ehrlich, das war ein Problem, auch wenn mir das vermutlich niemand glauben würde.

Nur aus diesem Grund hatte ich meinen beiden süßen auch noch immer nicht verraten, wie es mir gelungen war, den grimmigen Mori, der mich von der ersten Sekunde meines Einzugs an nicht hatte leiden können, so komplett umzustimmen. Es hatte rein gar nichts damit zu tun, dass ich Moris flüssiges Gold mit niemandem teilen wollte, wirklich nicht.

 

Leise summend schloss ich unsere Tür auf und hätte Uruha beinahe das Türblatt gegen die Nase geschlagen, weil dieser keine zehn Zentimeter davon entfernt im Flur stand und sich gerade die Schuhe zuband.

 

„Huch“, entkam es mir erschrocken, bevor ich fragend die Augenbrauen nach oben zog und mich durch den Türspalt quetschte. „Gehst du weg?“

 

„Hey, Reita“, strahlte mich mein bester Freund von unten herauf an, zog die Schleife seiner Schuhbänder nochmal prüfend fest und machte alles in allem den Eindruck, als hätte er mich gerade in dieser Sekunde erst bemerkt. Ich schmunzelte - Uruha war wirklich eine Marke für sich und wenn jemand behaupten würde, dass er die meiste Zeit des Tages in seiner eigenen, kleinen Welt verbrachte, dann würde ich das sofort glauben.

 

„Hey, Ducky“, sagte ich also, ohne meine Frage von gerade eben zu wiederholen, trat auf ihn zu und wartete, bis er sich aufgerichtet hatte, bevor ich die Einkäufe beiseite stellte und meine Arme um seinen Nacken legte. Wie, als wäre es die natürlichste Reaktion der Welt, fanden seine Hände ohne Umschweife den Weg auf meinen Hintern und drückten zu, als ich seine Lippen für mich eroberte. Mein durchaus angetanes Seufzen wurde von unserem Kuss erstickt, der von der ersten Sekunde an alles, nur nicht unschuldig war und den ich mehr genoss, als es eine knappe Stunde, die ich nicht in seiner Gegenwart verbracht hatte, eigentlich rechtfertigte. Uruhas Lippen waren herrlich weich, sein Körper wohltuend warm, während er sich immer stärker gegen mich drängte. Wieder entkam mir ein leiser Laut und wie von selbst schlossen sich meine Augen, um all den Gefühlen und Empfindungen noch besser nachspüren zu können. Langsam kraulte ich durch sein Haar, brachte die vorherrschende Ordnung ein wenig durcheinander und fühlte mein Herz schnell in meinem Brustkorb schlagen. Ich war glücklich, schlicht und einfach und hey, wer wäre das nach so einer ausführlichen Begrüßung nicht? Ich grinste durchaus selbstzufrieden, als sich Uruhas süßer Mund irgendwann – ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit vergangen war – doch wieder von meinem löste und schaute meinem Schatz ins schöne Gesicht.

 

„Uruha?“

 

„Mhmh?“

 

„So darfst du mich gerne immer begrüßen“, stellte ich fest und drückte ihm nochmal einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Aber ich hatte dich vorhin eigentlich schon gefragt, ob du noch weggehst?“. Mein Grinsen weitete sich, als ich in seinem Gesicht ganz genau ablesen konnte, dass er gerade so gar nicht wusste, wovon ich sprach. Und wer wäre ich denn, würde ich ihn jetzt schon daran erinnern, dass er eigentlich hatte gehen wollen? Eben. Also presste ich mich nur noch mehr gegen seinen Körper oder besser gesagt versuchte ich es, denn mittlerweile hatte er mich zwischen der Flurwand und sich so eingeklemmt, dass ich mich kaum bewegen konnte. Aber das störte mich nicht, ganz im Gegenteil. Leise keuchend ließ ich mein Becken kreisen und rieb meine Körpermitte ein wenig gegen seinen Oberschenkel, den er bestimmt nicht ohne Hintergedanken zwischen meine Beine geschoben hatte.

 

„Weggehen? Oh. Ach nö, Mist aber auch“, brummte mein Freund nun doch noch ziemlich verspätet und sogar ein bisschen unwillig klingend, rieb mit der Nase über meinen Hals und ich konnte mir ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen, als ich ihm nun liebevoll das Haupthaar tätschelte.

 

„Was denn? Kommst du wieder einmal zu spät?“

 

„Du bist ein schrecklicher Mensch, Reita, das hast du doch mit voller Absicht gemacht!“

 

„Was genau? Dich geküsst? Stimmt, das war volle Absicht.“

 

„Mich abgelenkt.“

 

„Hab ich das, ja? Ich darf dich dran erinnern, dass ich es bin, der hier ziemlich bewegungsunfähig im Flur herumsteht und es dein Oberschenkel ist, der sich in meinen Schritt presst.“

 

Uruha blinzelte, als wäre ihm dieser Umstand erst jetzt bewusst geworden, hatte sich aber noch immer nicht von mir gelöst und lächelte nun ziemlich verschmitzt auf mich herab.

 

„Mh, so gesehen hast du recht“, schnurrte er und drückte sein Bein noch stärker gegen meine Körpermitte, die mit vorfreudigem Zucken auf all diese Aufmerksamkeit reagierte. „Wo war ich noch gleich stehengeblieben?“, nuschelte er gegen meine Halsbeuge und zupfte an der geröteten haut des Knutschflecks, den er mir eben noch verpasst hatte.

 

„Ich glaube, du warst dabei deine Verabredung zu verpassen.“

 

„Mist!“

 

Leise glucksend schaute ich mit einer gewissen Portion Genugtuung dabei zu, wie sich mein Schatz deutlich widerwillig von mir löste, nur um im nächsten Moment hektisch nach seiner Jacke zu suchen.

 

„Verrätst du mir jetzt, wo du hingehst?“

 

„Ich bin mit Saga verabredet.“

 

„Na, dann brauchst du dir ja keine Sorgen machen. Saga kommt doch sowieso grundsätzlich erst eine halbe Stunde nach der vereinbarten Zeit, weil er haargenau weiß, dass du immer zu spät kommst.“ Ich lachte leise und zog mir nun endlich auch mal die Lederjacke aus.

 

„Eben nicht“, grummelte Uruha, den Blick noch immer suchend umherschweifen lassend, „wir haben gewettet, dass ich diesmal pünktlich komm – ah, da ist sie ja.“

 

Amüsiert beobachtete ich weiterhin meinen Freund, während ich mich nun auch meiner Schuhe entledigte.

 

„Um was habt ihr gewettet?“, fragte ich, ein kleines, scheinheiliges Lächeln auf den Lippen, als ich erneut an ihn herantrat und meine Arme um seine Taille legte.

 

„Reita~. Ich komm zu spät.“

 

„Was war der Wetteinsatz, Uruha?“, widerholte ich und tupfte kleine Küsse auf seinen gestreckten Hals. Trotz seines eben noch geäußerten Protests hielt er nun ganz still, lehnte seinen Kopf sogar ein Stückchen zur Seite, um mir mehr Spielraum zu geben und seufzte eindeutig angetan.

 

„Mmmh, ich muss sein Auto waschen, wenn ich zu spät komme.“

 

„Uh, ein Grund mehr dich aufzuhalten, das will ich sehen.“

 

„Rei~!“

 

„Schon gut“, lachte ich, „wann kommst du wieder?“ Ich löste mich von ihm, bückte mich nach der Tüte mit den Einkäufen und achtete peinlich genau darauf, dass mein neugieriger Schatz nicht zufällig sehen würde, was sich darin befand.

 

„Ich weiß noch nicht, wieso?“

 

„Ach, nur so …“, trällerte ich scheinheilig, hob die Tüte hoch und schwenkte sie vielsagend hin und her. „Es könnte rein theoretisch möglich sein, dass ich Champagner und Pralinen besorgt habe“, verriet ich nun doch, auch wenn das nur die Hälfte dessen war, was ich eingekauft hatte. „Und eventuell könnte ich mich auch noch zu einer Massage überreden lassen.“ Uruhas Augen wurden groß und ein vorfreudiges Funkeln machte deutlich, was er von meinen Plänen hielt.

 

„Ich bin spätestens um zwei wieder hier.“

 

„Perfekt.“ Jetzt erst ließ ich von ihm ab und wollte schon in die Küche gehen, um meine Errungenschaften nun endlich im Kühlschrank zu verstauen, da hielt mich Uruhas Stimme noch einmal auf.

 

„Rei? Hab ich schon wieder irgendwas Wichtiges vergessen?“, fragte er mich kleinlaut und als ich mich erneut zu ihm umdrehte, machte er doch tatsächlich einem kleinen Jungen Konkurrenz, so schuldbewusst sah er mich an. Mein Herz machte einen verliebten Hüpfer und am liebsten hätte ich ihn schon wieder in meine Arme gezogen, aber stattdessen grinste ich nur. Uruha wusste wirklich gar nicht, wie niedlich er ab und an sein konnte. Gut, zugegeben, eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, den Valentins-Morgen gemütlich mit meinen beiden Liebsten verbringen zu können und später vielleicht mit ihnen in den Park zu gehen, aber ich war ihm ehrlich nicht böse, dass er durch seine notorische Verpeiltheit meine Planung ein bisschen über den Haufen geworfen hatte. So war mein bester Freund nun mal, das hatte ich schon vor einer halben Ewigkeit akzeptiert. In meinen Augen machte ihn dieser Wesenszug nur noch begehrenswerter, keine Ahnung warum das so war.

 

„Du wirst schon noch herausfinden, was du vergessen hast und dann wirst du dir was Schönes überlegen, um es wieder gutzumachen.“ Ich drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze und zwinkerte ihm keck zu, ohne mir anmerken zu lassen, wie vernarrt ich in seine Schmollschnute war, die er gerade zum Besten gab.

 

„Reita … sag’s mir, sonst grüble ich wieder den ganzen Tag.“

 

„Nö~!“

 

„Du bist gemein.“

 

„Gemein ist mein zweiter Vorname und du kommst zu spät zu deiner Verabredung“, trällerte ich, mittlerweile in der Küche angekommen und lauschte amüsiert dem leisen Fluchen, das vom Flur her an meine Ohren drang.

 

„Ich bin dann weg!“, rief mein Schatz fünf Minuten später, dann fiel die Tür ins Schloss und Stille herrschte in unserer Wohnung. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, gab einen Schluck Milch in meinen Kaffee, den ich mir eben noch eingegossen hatte und schlenderte ins Wohnzimmer. Eigentlich hatte ich damit gerechnet Aoi auf dem Sofa sitzen zu sehen, die Nase in einem Buch oder über Notenblätter gebeugt, wie es in letzter Zeit so oft der Fall gewesen war. Aber die Couch war leer und auch auf dem Sofatisch lag bis auf eine Zeitschrift nichts, was darauf schließen ließ, dass er eben noch hier gewesen war. Seltsam. Statt es mir also gemütlich zu machen, ging ich weiter zum Schlafzimmer, aber auch hier war Aoi nicht. Leise klopfte ich also an der Badezimmertür und erhielt sogar eine Antwort.

 

„Komm rein.“

 

Das ließ ich mir nicht zweimal sagen und ein nicht unangenehmer Schauer rann mir über den Rücken, als mir warmfeuchte und wohlriechende Luft entgegenschlug. Aoi lag mit geschlossenen Augen in der Wanne, nasse Strähnen seines schwarzen Haares hingen ihm wirr in der Stirn und alles in allem gab er einfach nur ein wunderschönes Bild der absoluten Entspannung ab. Dennoch legte sich meine Stirn in besorgte Falten und ich schloss leise die Tür, bevor ich auf ihn zuging und meine Tasse vorerst auf der Ablage hinter seinem Kopf abstellte. Mich auf den Wannenrand setzend musterte ich meinen Freund kritisch, aber Aois Augen blieben geschlossen, beinahe so, als wollte er meine Gegenwart nicht wirklich registrieren.

 

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Geht es dir nicht gut?“ Sanft strich ich ihm die Haare aus der Stirn und lächelte tatsächlich ein wenig erleichtert, als er mich nun doch aus nur halb geöffneten Augen anblinzelte.

 

„Nee, alles gut, ich … ist Uruha schon weg?“

 

„Ja.“ Ich nickte, auch wenn das ungute Gefühl in meinem Bauch nach dieser doch irgendwie seltsamen Antwort nur noch stärker geworden war. „Also ich weiß ja nicht, aber irgendwie hat sich das gerade so angehört, als hättest du dich hier vor ihm versteckt. Hattet ihr Streit?“

 

Aoi schüttelte den Kopf, die Augen wieder geschlossen und ich konnte am verkniffenen Zug um seinen Mund sehen, dass er mir nicht ganz die Wahrheit sagte.

 

„Aoi.“

 

Keine Antwort, nur das Wasser geriet in Unruhe, als sich mein Freund erst übers Gesicht rieb und sich dann aufsetzte. Dunkle Augen richteten sich plötzlich mit einer derartigen Intensität auf mich, dass ich unwillkürlich schwer schluckte, einfach, weil ich noch immer nicht wusste, was hier eigentlich los war. Und dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war, da war ich mir mittlerweile sicher. Aoi wirkte besorgt und von seiner eben noch vorherrschenden Entspannung war nun nichts mehr übrig. Sein Mund öffnete sich, aber mit einem seichten Kopfschütteln schloss er ihn wieder, ohne etwas gesagt zu haben.

 

„Kommst du auch ins Wasser?“, fragte er mich einen Herzschlag später und ich war mir verdammt sicher, dass es nicht das war, was er eigentlich hatte sagen wollen. Dennoch hatte ich schon genickt, bevor ich richtig darüber hatte nachdenken können. Das hatte sich nicht nach einer schlichten Frage angehört, vielmehr nach einer Bitte, eine Bitte, die ich ihm nicht abschlagen wollte. Außerdem fühlten sich meine Glieder noch immer durchgefroren an und was würde dagegen besser helfen, als ein warmes Bad? Ich entledigte mich also meiner Kleidung und wollte vor Aoi in die Wanne steigen, da jedoch rutschte er ein Stück vor und bot mir so den Platz genau hinter ihm an. Meine Augenbraue wanderte fragend ein Stückchen nach oben – eigentlich war Aoi nicht der Typ, der sich gerne halten ließ oder verkuschelt war, aber hey, diese Chance würde ich mir gewiss nicht nehmen lassen. Lächelnd stieg ich also in das warme Wasser, seufzte genießend, als meine Beine sogleich zu kribbeln begannen und zog ihn in meine Arme.

 

„Sagst du mir jetzt, was los ist?“ Langsam streichelte ich über seinen Oberkörper, hauchte kleine Küsse auf seinen Hals und merkte, wie er mit jedem verstreichenden Moment weicher wurde, bis er sich leise seufzend gegen mich lehnte.

 

„Ich … später, okay?“

 

Für einen langen Augenblick starrte ich nur stumm geradeaus und versuchte das ungute Gefühl zu ignorieren, welches mir nachdrücklich sagen wollte, das hier irgendwas absolut faul war, bis ich lautlos seufzte und dann für mich selbst nickte. Ich versuchte mich zu entspannen, verteilte sanfte Küsse auf seinem Nacken, aber erst, als Aoi seine Finger mit den meinen vor seinem Bauch verschränkte und sich so drehte, dass er sein Gesicht an meiner Halsbeuge verbergen konnte, vertrieb die Zufriedenheit, die ich in seiner und Uruhas Gegenwart immer verspürte, einen Teil meiner Anspannung.

 

„Okay“, murmelte ich also bestätigend und versuchte nicht weiter über sein seltsames Verhalten nachzugrübeln. Ich kannte ihn nun schon lange genug und wusste, dass er irgendwann von selbst mit der Sprache herausrücken würde und bis dahin würde ich ihn nicht quälen, in dem ich auf eine Antwort pochte. Ja, man mochte es nicht glauben, aber auch ich konnte ab und an einfühlsam sein, auch wenn Uruha mir dies gerne abzusprechen versuchte. Ich grinste, lehnte mich etwas gemütlicher gegen den Wannenrand und spielte mit Aois Fingern.

 

„Wo warst du eigentlich?“, fragte er mich einige Zeit später und verhinderte damit, dass ich doch tatsächlich beinahe eingeschlafen wäre. Aber wäre mir das zu verübeln gewesen, wenn das Wasser so angenehm warm und Aoi so herrlich anschmiegsam war? „Reita?“ Oops, ich sollte wohl mal antworten und nicht weiter vor mich hin träumen, was? Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf und drückte einen entschuldigenden Kuss auf seine Schulter.

 

„Sorry, bin fast weg genickt“, gab ich zu und schmunzelte, als Aoi leise und deutlich belustigt schnaubte. „Ich war beim Feinkostladen, weil ich für Uruha und dich eigentlich ein paar Leckereien zum Frühstücken besorgt habe, aber die Planungen haben sich ja geändert.“

 

Mein Schatz seufzte leise und nun war er es, der meine Hand anhob, um mir einen kleinen Kuss auf die Fingerknöchel zu drücken.

 

„Tut mir leid.“

 

„Wie? Was denn?“

 

„Na, du hast die Sachen doch bestimmt wegen dem Valentinstag heute besorgt, oder?“

 

„Ja, schon, aber warum entschuldigst du dich? Uruha ist doch ausgeflogen. Außerdem macht das nichts, aufgeschoben ist ja nicht aufgehoben und so.“

 

„Nein … ist es nicht.“ Wieder seufzte er und verdammt noch mal, so kannte ich ihn wirklich nicht.

 

„Jetzt mal ernsthaft, Aoi, was ist los mit dir?“ Gut, ich hatte vorhin noch beschlossen, dass ich ihn nicht unter Druck setzen würde, aber so, wie sich mein Schatz gerade gefühlt innerlich selbst zerfleischte, würde ein wenig Druck von meiner Seite auch nicht mehr schaden. Im Gegenteil.

 

„Lass uns aus der Wanne gehen und frühstücken, okay?“

 

„Aoi …“

 

„Bitte.“

 

„Na schön.“

 

~*~

 

Bemüht entspannt kaute ich auf meinem Frühstück herum, obwohl ich mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde das Gefühl bekam, es würde immer mehr in meinem Mund werden. Aoi neben mir hatte kaum drei Worte gesagt, seit wir aus der Wanne gestiegen waren und es uns im Wohnzimmer gemütlich gemacht hatten. Die einzige Geräuschkulisse war der Fernseher, aber nicht einmal die fröhliche Stimme der Moderatorin vom Morgenmagazin schaffte es gegen die ungute Stimmung anzukämpfen, die mein Freund wie eine Leuchtreklame auszustrahlen schien. Himmel, ich hörte sogar die Uhr auf der Kommode ticken, obwohl mir das Ding sonst wirklich nie auffiel. Angestrengt schluckte ich und spülte mit einem großen Schluck Kaffee nach.

 

„So, jetzt reicht’s. Ehrlich mal Aoi …“ Schwungvoll hatte ich mich zur Seite gedreht, um meinen Schatz ansehen zu können, aber das Häuflein Elend, welches mir nun gegenübersaß, wischte sämtliche Worte erfolgreich aus meinen Hirnwindungen. Ein dumpfes Ziehen setzte in meinem Magen ein und ich bereute zutiefst eben etwas gegessen zu haben. Gerade so konnte ich noch verhindern, dass ich gequält das Gesicht verzog, legte Aoi stattdessen sanft eine Hand aufs Knie und versuchte mich an einem, vermutlich ziemlich missglückten, Lächeln. „Hey, nun sag mir schon, was los ist. Du siehst aus, als würdest du mir sagen müssen, dass mein Haustier gestorben ist.“ Gut, meine Späße waren auch schon mal lustiger gewesen, aber was war in einer solchen Situation schon zu erwarten? Ruckartig stand Aoi auf und begann vor dem niedrigen Couchtisch, auf dem unser fast unberührtes Essen nur allzu deutlich machte, wie angespannt wir beide waren, auf und ab zu tigern.

 

„Es ist meine Schuld, dass dein Valentinstags-Frühstück ins Wasser gefallen ist. Ich hab Saga gebeten mit Uruha heute was zu unternehmen …“

 

„Ehrm …“ War so ziemlich das Einzige, was ich gerade als Antwort geben konnte, denn damit hatte ich nun nicht gerechnet. Aoi, mein Aoi, der eigentlich immer ruhig und besonnen war, immer einen kühlen Kopf behielt und ganz anders als Uruha oder ich irgendwie immer einen Plan im Leben zu haben schien, machte so einen Aufstand wegen einem ins Wasser gefallenen Frühstück? Ich konnte nicht anders und musste leise Lachen, vorrangig aus Erleichterung, aber auch irgendwie, weil ich meinen Schatz so durch den Wind bislang nur selten – oder eigentlich noch nie – erlebt hatte.

 

„Ernsthaft jetzt? Das ist der Grund, warum du hier mit Grabesmiene herumläufst und den Anschein machst, als würdest du jeden Moment einen Herzinfarkt erleiden? Verdammt Aoi, ich dachte schon, du willst schlussmachen oder so.“ Ich grinste breit und wischte mir demonstrativ über die Stirn, als hätten sich dort Schweißperlen gebildet, was mich jedoch auch nicht wirklich gewundert hätte.

 

„Was?“ Aois Augen waren groß geworden und er hatte endlich aufgehört eine neue Laufspur in unseren Teppich zu treten. „Wie kommst du denn bitte auf sowas?“

 

„Keine Ahnung?“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und erhob mich ebenfalls, um mich vor ihn stellen zu können. „Du ziehst eine Miene, wie drei Tage Regenwetter, machst einen total schuldbewussten Eindruck, aber willst mir ums Verrecken nicht erzählen, was überhaupt passiert ist. Du schickst Uruha quasi weg, um allem Anschein nach mit mir alleine reden zu können … ganz ehrlich, was genau soll ich deiner Meinung nach denken?“

 

„Rei, es tut mir leid, versteh doch, es ist nicht nur, dass ich allein mit dir reden will …“ Aoi fuhr sich durch die Haare, bis die schwarzen Strähnen in alle Himmelsrichtungen abstanden. „Ich dachte mir, wenn Uruha entspannt und zufrieden nach Hause kommt, fällt es mir vielleicht leichter und ich … Himmel Reita, ich kann das nicht.“

 

Ich konnte nicht anders, als ihn anzustarren.

 

„Ehrm …“, machte ich erneut überaus eloquent und hätte mich für meinen Mangel an verbaler Schlagfertigkeit am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt. Hundert Fragen flatterten mir durch den Kopf, nicht zuletzt die, was genau hier eigentlich los war, aber im Grunde kam ich schlicht und einfach nicht damit klar, meinen starken, besonnenen Aoi so außer Fassung zu sehen. Was zum Geier wollte er mir und augenscheinlich auch Uruha sagen, was ihn so fertigmachte?

Sanft versuchte ich den Mob auf seinem Kopf zu bändigen, damit Zeit zu schinden, um endlich angemessen reagieren zu können, da hatte ich plötzlich beide Arme voller Aoi, der mich so fest hielt, als könnte ich ihm jeden Moment davonlaufen. Überrumpelt atmete ich ein und hatte automatisch beide Hände an seine Schultern gelegt, um ihm den Halt zu geben, den er allem Anschein nach gerade so dringend nötig hatte.

„Himmelherrgott, Aoi“, schnappte ich lauter, als gewollt und hätte ihn am liebsten einmal kräftig durchgeschüttelt, unterließ dies aber, als mir auffiel, wie stark mein Freund zitterte. „Verdammt noch mal, wenn du mir nicht gleich sagst, was Sache ist, hatte Gazette die längste Zeit einen Bassisten, weil mir die Sicherungen durchgebrannt sind. Das hält doch keiner aus hier!“ Trotz meines kleinen Ausbruchs, der einzig und allein meiner Anspannung zu schulden war, hatte ich ihn noch immer nicht losgelassen und spürte seine nächsten Worte daher mehr gegen meinen Hals gewispert, als dass ich sie hören konnte. Dachte ich jedenfalls, denn kaum hatte Aoi gesagt, was ihm so schwer auf dem Herzen lag, hatte ich das Gefühl, der Boden unter meinen Füßen hätte sich in Treibsand verwandelt.

 

„Was willst du tun?“, fragte ich zwischen tauben Lippen hindurch, so überrumpelt war ich in diesem Augenblick.

 

„Ich werde Uruha heute fragen, ob er mich heiraten will.“

 

 

 

-_-_-_-_-_

Also, ich würde mal sagen, das Camp NaNoWriMo hat sich definitiv schon gelohnt – unabhängig davon, was ich in dem Monat noch so schaffe oder ob ich mein Schreibziel von 10.000 Worten erreiche. Dieses Kapitel hab ich tatsächlich im Februar begonnen und seit dem lag es mehr oder weniger unbeachtet auf meiner Festplatte herum. Ich weiß, Schande über mein Haupt und mir bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass es noch Leser da draußen gibt, die die Story hier noch nicht ganz aufgegeben haben.

Drückt mir mal die Daumen, dass die Motivation zu Schreiben den Juli über anhält und ich euch noch weitere Kapitel hier liefern kann. Feedback würde dem Ganzen natürlich auch durchaus behilflich sein. *lacht*

In diesem Sinne, jetzt erst mal viel Spaß beim Lesen. ^^


	3. Semper amemus  - Wir lieben uns für immer

_02\. März 2019- Saint James Pub - Shinjuku/ Tokyo_  
  
Ich musste mich wirklich zusammenreißen, um meinem Gegenüber nicht aus Versehen mein Getränk ins Gesicht zu spucken, von dem ich gerade einen Schluck genommen hatte. Immerhin wäre es ziemlich schade um das Bier gewesen, auch wenn es keinesfalls an Mori-sans Selbstgebrautes heranreichte. Allerdings taten dies auch nur wenige materielle Dinge im Leben, wenn man mich fragte.   
Toras perplexe Miene war aber auch wirklich bares Gold wert und nachdem ich etwas umständlich geschluckt hatte, hielt mich nichts mehr und ich brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.   
  
„Ich hab bestimmt genauso dämlich geschaut wie du gerade, als Aoi mir das erzählt hat“, gluckste ich und klopfte ihm kumpelhaft auf die Schulter. Toras Mund hingegen öffnete und schloss sich nur einige Male, ohne dass er einen Ton herausgebracht hätte, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte. Ob in Fassungslosigkeit oder nur, um seine zeitweilige Erstarrung loszuwerden, wusste ich nicht, aber es war nicht zu leugnen, wie unterhaltsam ich dieses kleine Schauspiel fand.   
  
„Aoi hat das dann auch wirklich durchgezogen, ja? Die beiden werden heiraten?“, fragte er schließlich doch und ich konnte aus seiner Stimme heraushören, dass er mir das noch immer nicht so ganz abkaufte.  
  
„Jupp, werden sie … oder zumindest wird es eine mehr oder weniger offizielle Zeremonie geben. Viel mehr ist momentan hierzulande ja leider nicht drin.“   
  
„Und Uruha hat tatsächlich ja gesagt? Unser Uruha? Ich kann das gar nicht glauben.“   
  
„Glaub es ruhig. Die beiden machen Ernst und ich kann es kaum erwarten, wenn ich meinen ach so beziehungsunfähigen besten Freund ein bisschen aufziehen kann, sobald er unter der Haube ist. Das darf er sich dann definitiv länger anhören.“   
  
Tora grinste breit, fand diese Vorstellung allem Anschein nach genauso belustigend wie ich und legte seinen Arm freundschaftlich um meine Schulter.   
  
„Dann gibt’s ja bald was richtig Großes zu feiern.“   
  
„Worauf du einen lassen kannst. Das wird die feuchtfröhlichste Hochzeit, auf der du jemals eingeladen warst.“   
  
„Daran hab ich keinerlei Zweifel, nicht, wenn du was mitzureden hast.“ Tora und ich lachten schallend, prosteten uns zu und leerten unsere Flaschen mit nur einem kräftigen Zug. Als ich meinem Kumpel jedoch wieder ins Gesicht sah, hatten sich skeptische Falten auf seiner Stirn gebildet und der Arm auf meiner Schulter fühlte sich mit einem Mal seltsam schwer, beinahe erdrückend an.   
  
„Was’n nu kaputt? Liegt dir das Bier quer oder was?“, fragte ich etwas verwirrt, versuchte dies jedoch mit einem breiten Grinsen zu überspielen.  
  
„Fühlst du dich denn gar nicht, ich weiß nicht, ausgeschlossen irgendwie?“, fragte er nachdenklich, ohne auf meine flapsigen Worte eingegangen zu sein und ich spürte mein eben noch so ehrliches Grinsen hölzern werden. Tora räusperte sich, unverkennbare Besorgnis in seinem Blick, der mir regelrecht körperliches Unbehagen bereitete. „Ich mein ja nur. Immerhin werden die beiden bald etwas haben, von dem du kein Teil sein wirst.“   
  
„Ach so ein Quatsch“, wiegelte ich ab und versuchte mich an einem unbekümmerten Lächeln, doch meine Gesichtszüge fühlten sich wie eingefroren an und der unsichere Teil in mir, der vor etwas mehr als zwei Wochen auf Aois Offenbarung mit blanker Panik hatte reagieren wollen, streckte erneut seine eisigen Finger nach mir aus und ließ mich frösteln. Ich konnte spüren, wie mich der Sturm meiner widersprüchlichen Gefühle erneut einzuholen versuchte, als ich glaubte, Aois Stimme wie ein Echo aus weiter Ferne hören zu können.   
  
„Ich werde Uruha heute fragen, ob er mich heiraten will.“   
  


~*~

  
  
_14\. Februar 2019 - Tokyo_ __  
  
Aois Umarmung hatte sich noch immer nicht gelockert, obwohl ich nun schon bestimmt geschlagene fünf Minuten bewegungslos hier mitten im Wohnzimmer stand und einfach meine Gedanken nicht ausreichend sortiert bekam, um in welcher Form auch immer auf das Gesagte reagieren zu können. Er wollte Uruha also einen Antrag machen. Das war doch wunderbar, oder nicht? Mein bester Freund hatte es verdient sich Aoi auf diese Art und Weise sicher zu sein, wenn nicht Uruha, wer dann? Also, warum zum Teufel hatte ich das Gefühl, als würde ich am liebsten weit, weit wegrennen wollen? Warum schmerzte mein Herz, als hätte ich gerade etwas unendlich Wichtiges verloren?  
  
„Sag was, bitte“, wisperte der Mann in meinen Armen in diesem Moment gegen meinen Hals und schickte mir damit eine Gänsehaut über den gesamten Körper.   
  
„Wird … wird sich etwas ändern? Zwischen uns …?“, flüsterte ich durch taube Lippen hindurch, auch wenn meine Worte nicht einmal im Ansatz ausdrücken konnten, wie panisch ich mich gerade wirklich fühlte.   
  
__Werde ich dich jetzt verlieren?  
Wollt ihr mich überhaupt noch?   
Bin ich euch im Weg?   
War es das jetzt?   
Oh Gott Aoi, ich will dich nicht verlieren, ich will Uruha nicht verlieren …   
  
Das waren meine wahren Gedanken in diesem Moment, meine wahren Empfindungen, die mir wie zähe Melasse in der Kehle steckten und mich zu ersticken drohten. Mein Kopf fühlte sich an, als müsste er in den nächsten Sekunden implodieren und am liebsten hätte ich hier und jetzt meine Koffer gepackt und wäre verschwunden, bevor mein viel zu weiches Herz Gefahr lief, verletzt zu werden.  
  
„Nein, Rei, nicht wenn es nach mir geht.“ Aois Worte waren so leise, dass ich sie kaum verstand, aber der Druck seiner Arme verstärkte sich erneut, bis er mich fast schmerzhaft festhielt.   
  
„Gut … das ist gut.“ Ich schloss die Augen, die bis eben noch blicklos vor sich hin gestarrt hatten und presste meine Nase gegen seine Schulter, um ihm irgendwie noch näher sein zu können. Wieder ging ein Zittern durch meinen Leib, als Aois Worte wie eine Welle über mich schwappten und mich beinahe in die Knie gehen ließen. Es würde sich nichts ändern, Himmel, es würde sich nichts ändern …   
Ein kleiner Teil in mir blieb jedoch skeptisch, konnte ihm nicht glauben, denn woher sollte er auch so genau wissen, dass alles beim Alten bleiben würde? Vielleicht würde die Hochzeit Uruha und ihn einander nur noch näher bringen, dann wäre ich gänzlich überflüssig.   
Bunte Punkte tauchten vor meinen geschlossenen Augenlidern auf, so fest kniff ich sie zusammen und versuchte nicht zu hören, was dieses immer zweifelnde Stimmchen in meinem Inneren zu sagen hatte.   
Warum konnte ich mich nicht einfach für meine Liebsten freuen? Das schlechte Gewissen kroch so schnell in mir hoch, dass es mir regelrecht den Atem verschlug.   
Verdammt, was war ich nur für ein Freund?  
  
„Tut mir leid, Aoi“, murmelte ich Kleinlaut und küsste entschuldigend die weiche Haut unter meinen Lippen. „Du hattest dir bestimmt eine andere Reaktion erhofft.“   
  
„Ich weiß nicht, was ich gehofft hatte, Rei, aber befürchtet … befürchtet hab ich eine Menge.“   
  
„Komm her“, bat ich unsinnigerweise, denn so fest, wie Aoi mich noch immer hielt, wurde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass er am liebsten in mich hineingekrochen wäre, wäre das physikalisch möglich gewesen. Langsam ging ich ein paar Schritte rückwärts, bis ich mich auf das Sofa setzen und ihn auf meinen Schoß ziehen konnte. Meine Rechte fand den Weg in seine Haare, begann sanft durch die weichen und noch leicht feuchten Strähnen zu kraulen. Ob ich damit ihn oder nur mich selbst beruhigen wollte, wusste ich nicht, aber es tat gerade einfach nur unendlich gut und ließ  mich nach und nach wieder klarer denken. Lange Momente verharrten wir so, unbeweglich und einfach die Nähe des anderen in uns aufnehmend, bis ich spüren konnte, wie sich auch Aoi langsam zu entspannen begann. Der Teil meines Hirns, der wohl wieder zu logischen Gedanken fähig war, stellte erfreut fest, wie verdammt gut es sich doch anfühlte, meinen Schatz auch einmal so halten zu dürfen, und für einige Sekunden badete ich regelrecht in der Zufriedenheit, die diese Tatsache mit sich brachte. Der Tumult in meinem Kopf begann sich zu legen und nach und nach dieses seltsame Gefühl des Verlusts mit sich zu nehmen, das mich so aus der Fassung gebracht hatte. Am liebsten hätte ich über mich selbst gelacht – wie konnte ich nur wegen Nichts in derartige Panik ausbrechen? Stattdessen war ich gerade nur froh wieder freier atmen zu können, bis mir bewusst wurde, was Aois Vorhaben eigentlich noch so alles mit sich brachte.   
  
„Du wirst ihn damit heillos überfordern, ist dir das bewusst?“, stellte ich beinahe beiläufig fest und spürte, wie sich meine Mundwinkel bei dem Gedanken hoben, wie überrumpelt Uruha sein würde. „Das wird er dir so schnell nicht verzeihen.“ Ich richtete mich ein wenig auf und legte Aoi sanft die Hand unters Kinn, bis er seinen Kopf soweit gehoben hatte, dass ich ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. „Hey, Blue.“ Ich lächelte besänftigend und tupfte einen kleinen Kuss auf seine Lippen. „Kein Wunder, dass du schon die ganze Zeit über so durch den Wind bist.“ Wieder fanden meine Finger den Weg in seine Haare, streichelten sanft hindurch und ich konnte dabei zusehen, wie sich die Angst langsam aus seinem Blick zurückzog und so etwas wie Unglaube und Hoffnung an ihre Stelle trat.   
  
„Ich mag es wirklich, wenn du mich so nennst“, murmelte er und ein feines Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.   
  
„Blue?“   
  
„Ja …“   
  
Ich war zugegeben ein wenig überrumpelt, als er mich plötzlich gegen die Sofalehne drückte und mich tief und mit einer Leidenschaft, die ich ihm in diesem Moment gar nicht zugetraut hätte, zu küssen begann. Nicht, dass ich mich beschweren würde, viel zu gut fühlte es sich an und viel zu erleichtert war ich darüber, dass meine irrationale Sorge vollkommen unbegründet gewesen war.   
Nach und nach zog sich die Kälte aus meinen Gliedern zurück und machte einem warmen Gefühl der Freude Platz. Die beiden Menschen, die mir auf der Welt am wichtigsten waren, würden heiraten und ich? Ich würde ein Teil davon sein, bleiben, wie auch immer. Ein leises, erleichtertes Lachen kroch aus meiner Kehle empor und irritierte Aoi wohl genug, dass er sich von meinem Mund löste, um mich fragend anzusehen. Mittlerweile lag ich unter ihm, hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, wann ich mich auf dem Sofa ausgestreckt hatte, und mein ganzer Körper prickelte an den Stellen, an denen Aoi ihn berührte.   
  
„Ich freu mich, ehrlich.“   
  
„Himmel, Reita, du bist einmalig.“ Aoi schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte auf so wunderschöne Weise auf mich herab, dass mir die Knie weich geworden wären, würde ich nicht ohnehin schon auf der Couch liegen. Wie konnte man nur so verschossen sein? Vermutlich hätte ich über mich selbst mit den Augen gerollt, hätte mein Schatz nicht damit begonnen sanfte küsse auf meinem Gesicht und Hals zu verteilen. „Ich liebe dich.“ Ein wahres Feuerwerk explodierte in meinem Magen, als ich das hörte und jetzt gerade, in diesem Augenblick, war es mir tatsächlich komplett egal, dass er das grenzdebile Grinsen sehen konnte, das sich daraufhin so frech auf meine Züge gelegt hatte.  
  
„Dich auch … Softie.“  
  
„Ich zeig dir gleich, wer hier ein Softie ist!“   
  
Ich lachte, was in ein angetanes Keuchen überging, als ich Aois Zähne an meinem Hals spüren konnte. Himmel, wie ich es liebte, wenn er so war.  
  
„Nnnh, nicht, dass ich das gerade nicht genießen würde …“, murmelte ich und drückte meinen Rücken zum Hohlkreuz durch, als ich seine Finger unter meinem Shirt und seine Nägel leicht über meinen Oberkörper kratzen spüren konnte. „Aber hast du für deinen großen Auftritt nicht noch ein wenig vorzubereiten?“   
  
„Du hast recht.“ Erneut lächelte er auf mich herab, machte trotz seiner zustimmenden Worte jedoch so gar keine Anstalten von mir abzulassen. „Aber weißt du was?“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf und haschte nach seinen Lippen, während sich seine geschickten Finger am Knopf meiner Jeans zu schaffen machten. „Ich kann gerade einfach nicht die Finger von dir lassen.“   
  
„Das … wär mir gar nicht aufgefallen.“ Ich grinste und rekelte mich genüsslich unter Aois Händen, die wohl jeden Zentimeter meines Körpers erkunden wollten. „Blue, mmmh.“ Genießend brummte ich und grub meine Hände in den schwarzen Haarschopf, während viel zu sanfte Küsse auf meine Brust hernieder regneten und sich viel zu langsam für meinen Geschmack ihren Weg in südlichere Gefilde bahnten. Hitze sammelte sich in meiner Körpermitte und ich hatte es schon längst aufgegeben, dass es mir noch peinlich war, wie stark ich jedes einzelne Mal auf meine Männer reagierte. Immerhin – und das hatte ich ziemlich bald in unserer Beziehung bemerkt – ging es Uruha und Aoi im Gegenzug genauso. Was ich auch jetzt wieder spüren konnte, als sich mein Schatz erneut über mich schob, um mich zu küssen und sich seine Härte herrlich gegen meine presste. Nur der Stoff seiner Boxershorts störte diese Empfindung, aber dem konnte man oder besser ich ja Abhilfe schaffen. In unseren Kuss schmunzelnd schob ich also beide Hände unter den Gummibund und ließ es mir nicht nehmen, Aois kleinen, knackigen Hintern nachdrücklich zu kneten.   
  
„Du hilfst mir nachher doch bei den Vorbereitungen, oder?“, nuschelte er gegen meine Lippen, gefolgt von einem leisen Stöhnen, das mich schmunzeln ließ. Ich liebte es einfach, wenn ich meinem stoischen Süßen diese kleinen, meist eher ungewollten Laute entlocken konnte.    
  
„Wenn ich nein sage, hörst du dann auf?“, neckte ich ihn, obwohl ich mir sicher war, die Antwort schon zu kennen und haschte keck nach seiner Unterlippe.   
  
„Glaubst du wirklich, ich könnte jetzt noch aufhören?“ Wieder fanden Aois Lippen ihren Weg an meinen Hals und ich keuchte angetan, nicht zuletzt, weil ich ihn endlich von der störenden Shorts befreit hatte und ihn nun endlich richtig spüren konnte.   
  
„Klar helf ich dir.“   
  
„Danke.“   
  
Einer Eingebung folgend drehte ich mich mit ihm herum, was nicht ganz einfach war, immerhin lagen wir hier auf unserer nicht allzu breiten Couch, aber nach einigem Manövrieren lag mein Schatz schließlich unter mir und ich konnte ihm wieder in die schönen Augen sehen. „Mh, und ich helf dir sogar nicht nur bei den Vorbereitungen.“ Für einen Moment legte sich Aois Stirn in Falten, vermutlich verstand er gerade nicht so ganz, was ich meinte, als ich mich jedoch kurz aufrichtete, um mich meiner überflüssigen Kleidung zu entledigen und auch ihm das Shirt zu klauen, begriff er wohl, was ich vorhatte. Ein wenig nervös strich ich mir durchs Haar, bevor ich mich wieder über ihn legte und damit begann sanfte Küsse auf seinem Hals und der Brust zu verteilen. „Lass mich einfach machen, okay?“, murmelte ich und lächelte, als ich eine gewisse Skepsis in seinem Blick erkannte. Mein Schatz liebte es alles unter Kontrolle zu haben, entscheiden zu können, was Uruha und ich im Bett so alles miteinander anstellten, besonders, wenn er uns dabei zusehen konnte. Aber es kam nur sehr selten vor, dass er sich einfach mal fallen ließ und dann meist auch nur, wenn Uruha besonders … überzeugend war. Aber mein bester Freund war nicht hier und Aoi angespannt wie eine Bogensehne, würde er Uruha so später unter die Augen treten, würde der doch sofort wissen, dass irgendwas im Busch war.   
  
„Du gehörst mir …“, war Aois einzige Reaktion auf meine Bitte und auch, wenn sich seine Worte für einen Außenstehenden wohl unangemessen besitzergreifend anhören mochten, für mich waren sie das Schönste, was er in diesem Moment hätte sagen können und mein Herz machte einen verliebten Hüpfer.   
  
„Immer, das weißt du doch.“ Ich lächelte, haschte nach seinen Lippen und  ließ mir Zeit seinen Mund zu erkunden, als hätten wir in den letzten Momenten nichts anderes getan, als uns zu küssen. „Genau wie du mir gehörst, Blue.“ Ja, ja ich weiß, die Schnulze trieft und tropft, na und? Mein Lächeln weitete sich und diesmal war der Kuss, mit dem ich die Lippen meines Schatzes eroberte, wild und leidenschaftlich und raubte uns beiden binnen Sekunden den Atem. Schnaufend blickte ich auf ihn herab, unverhohlene Zufriedenheit auf meinen Zügen und begann genüsslich damit, meinem Liebsten nach und nach den Verstand zu rauben. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich ihm die ersten, hingerissenen Laute entlockte und er sich meinen Berührungen katzengleich entgegen rekelte.   
  
„Reita …“, nörgelte er und ich musste mich zusammenreißen, um nicht leise in mich hineinzulachen. So geduldig Aoi auch sein konnte, wenn er mich systematisch um den Verstand brachte, waren unsere Rollen vertauscht, war von seiner Engelsgeduld rein gar nichts mehr übrig. Himmel, das gefiel mir. Lange Finger wühlten sich in mein Haar und versuchten mich dort hin zu dirigieren, wo der Herr mich wohl gerade am meisten brauchte. Aber ich dachte gar nicht daran, dieser stummen Aufforderung jetzt schon nachzukommen, knabberte viel lieber an der Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel und ergötzte mich regelrecht an den leisen Lauten, die ich ihm wieder und wieder entlockte. An einer besonders schönen Stelle saugte ich mich fest und konnte einige Momente später den dunkelroten Knutschfleck bewundern, der mir wirklich ziemlich gut gelungen war. Wieder grinste ich und biss leicht in die gereizte Haut, was von Aoi mit einem weiteren unterdrückten Stöhnen quittiert wurde, bevor ich mich aufrichtete, um ihm für einen Augenblick ins Gesicht sehen zu können.   
  
„Wo hättest du mich denn gerne?“, erkundigte ich mich neckend und presste einen Kuss auf seine Männlichkeit. „Hier?“ Mein Mund wanderte tiefer und ich ließ es mir nicht nehmen, ihn auch ein wenig mit der Zunge zu verwöhnen, bis ich einen weiteren Kuss auf die prallen Hoden drückte, während sich Aois Griff in meinen Haaren nur noch mehr verstärkte. „Oder vielleicht hier?“ Ich war tatsächlich ein wenig nervös, als ich noch tiefer glitt, die Hände an seine Kniekehlen legte und seine Beine so dirigierte, bis ich einen noch besseren Ausblick auf mein nächstes Ziel hatte. „Oder hier?“, murmelte ich noch, bevor für eine ganze Weile nur noch genießendes Seufzen und lauter werdendes Stöhnen den Raum erfüllte.   
  
Nicht zuletzt dank Aoi wusste ich nur zu gut, wie unglaublich intensiv es sich anfühlte so verwöhnt zu werden und ich wollte gerade nur eines – meinem Schatz die Anspannung nehmen und ihm gleichzeitig schöne Gefühle bereiten. Und es schien mir zu gelingen, wenn ich mal davon ausging, wie sich Aoi unter mir wandt und sich jeder meiner Berührungen entgegen reckte.   
  
„Reita, hnnng, bitte!“ So sehr ich seine mittlerweile hemmungslosen Lustlaute liebte, gab es doch nichts schöneres, als meinen Namen so herrlich gestöhnt aus seinem Mund zu hören. Ich lächelte glücklich und betrachtete ihn für einen langen Moment. Die wirren Haare, sein feuriger blick und das Verlangen, welches er mit jeder Faser seines Körpers auszustrahlen schien, ließen nicht nur mein Herz schneller schlagen, sondern führten mir auch nur zu deutlich vor Augen, wie sehr sich meine eigene Erregung nach Aufmerksamkeit sehnte. Aber sie würde wohl noch warten müssen, denn dieser wunderbare Mann unter mir war nun deutlich wichtiger als alles andere. Aoi leckte sich über die Lippen und hob sein Bein an, legte es über die Sofalehne und öffnete sich mir so noch mehr. Ich erschauerte wohlig und mein Lächeln wurde raubtierhaft, als ich mich erneut über seinen Schoß beugte. „Oh ja … Rei … genau so.“   
  
In diesem Moment hätte ich wohl niemandem beschreiben können, wie unendlich glücklich ich mich fühlte. Das Vertrauen, welches mir Aoi entgegenbrachte und der Wille, seine sonst so eiserne Kontrolle aufzugeben und mich einfach machen zu lassen, erfüllten mich mit unendlichem Stolz und bewiesen mir deutlicher als alle Worte, dass … ja, dass ich ein Teil von ihm war.   
  
„Oh  Reita … ahng!“  
  
Meine Lippen suchten sich ihren Weg über seine Hoden nach oben, küssten die feuchtglänzende Spitze, bis sie sich gierig um seine Erregung legten. Aoi bäumte sich unter mir auf, doch ich hatte meine Hände in weiser Voraussicht an sein Becken gelegt, drückte ihn zurück in die Polster und brummte angetan, als sich sein Griff in meinen Haaren verstärkte. So sehr ich es auch genoss gerade die Kontrolle zu haben – Aois dominante Art war es, die mich jedes einzelne Mal um den Verstand brachte. Ich löste meine Hände von seinem Becken, presste die Rechte in meinen Schritt, als mein Schatz begann ungezügelt in meinen Mund zu stoßen.   
  
„Wehe du kommst“, knurrte er und ich wusste ehrlich nicht, ob ich lachen oder weinen wollte, denn allein sein Tonfall brachte mich an den Rand meiner Selbstbeherrschung. Ich schnaubte angestrengt durch die Nase, entspannte meine Kehle und ließ ihn so noch tiefer vordringen, während ich das gedämpfte Stöhnen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Ebenso wenig wie die Bewegungen an meiner eigenen Härte, aber noch bevor es hätte kritisch werden können, versteifte sich Aois Körper unter mir und wohlig erschauernd schmeckte ich keinen Herzschlag später auch schon seine Erlösung auf meiner Zunge.   
  
„Reita“, schnurrte er und streichelte nun wieder zärtlich durch mein Haar, während ich ihn noch etwas länger liebkoste und mich dann erneut über ihn schob. „Danke.“ Aus nur halb geöffneten Augen lächelte er mich an, streichelte mir über die Wange und haschte nach meinen Lippen. „Gib mir eine Minute, dann kümmere ich mich um dich.“   
  
„Aoi“, jammerte ich und rieb meine arme, vernachlässigte Erregung nachdrücklich gegen seinen Oberschenkel. „Das halt ich nicht aus.“   
  
„Tja, das wirst du wohl müssen … Softie.“   
  


~*~

  
  
_02\. März 2019 -Saint James Pub - Shinjuku/ Tokyo_  
  
Ich rieb mir über die Nasenwurzel und fragte mich nicht zum ersten Mal in den letzten Wochen, warum mich diese dämlichen Unsicherheiten ständig von neuem einholten. Es war ja nun wirklich nicht so, als hätte Aoi mir nicht mehr als einmal gesagt, dass sich trotz der bevorstehenden Hochzeit nichts ändern würde. Nein, er hatte es mir auch mehr als deutlich gezeigt und dennoch erwischten mich die Zweifel immer wieder.   
  
„Okay, das war jetzt bestimmt ein ganzes Drama in Spielfilmlänge, was da über dein Gesicht gehuscht ist.“ Toras forschender Blick traf mich, als ich den Kopf hob und ich hätte mir am liebsten in den Hintern gebissen, weil er mir meine aufgewühlten Gedanken so deutlich an der Nasenspitze ablesen konnte. „Wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst … ich bin für dich da, Mann.“   
  
Ich atmete einige Male tief ein, bis sich das Karussell in meinem Kopf endlich zu drehen aufhörte und ich ein sarkastisches Grinsen auf meine Lippen zaubern konnte.   
  
„Sind wir Weiber oder was?“, fragte ich schließlich und rempelte meinen Kumpel neckend an, um meinen Worten die Schärfe zu nehmen. „Aber du kannst nächstes Wochenende mal vorbeikommen, die Tigers spielen gegen die Giants und mein herzallerliebster Baseball-Muffel fährt mit zu Aois Eltern.“   
  
„Das heißt, Bier, Sport und Männergespräche?“   
  
„Bingo.“   
  
„Ich bin dabei.“ Tora nickte zustimmend und bedeutete der Barfrau, die im Übrigen ein wirklich ansehnliches Dekolleté aufweisen konnte, dass wir auf dem Trockenen saßen. „Du fährst also nicht mit?“   
  
„Wohin?“ Ich runzelte die Stirn und riss meinen Blick von besagter Oberweite los, die eine seltsam hypnotische Wirkung zu haben schien.  
  
„Erde an Reita.“ Tora grinste mich vielsagend an und ich spiegelte seinen Gesichtsausdruck, zuckte aber nur lapidar mit den Schultern.  Hey, ich steckte zwar mitten in einer Beziehung, einer Beziehung mit zwei unglaublich tollen Menschen, zugegeben, aber ich war weder blind noch tot, also keine Verurteilungen hier. „Zu Aois Eltern, Schnellchecker.“   
  
„Ach so. Nee, du weißt doch, dass sie mit seinem Lebensstil nicht so ganz einverstanden sind und wenn ihnen Aoi offenbart, dass er und Uruha Ernst machen …“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube, das ist genug zu verdauen für einen Tag.“   
  
„Möglich.“ Tora brummte überlegend und wollte dann erneut zum Sprechen ansetzen, aber ich schnitt ihm mit einer wirschen Handbewegung das Wort ab.   
  
„Lass es.“   
  
„Was denn?“   
  
„Versuch gar nicht erst so zu tun, als wärest du weise und wüsstest auch nur im Ansatz über diesen ganzen Beziehungskram Bescheid.“   
  
„Das … verletzt mich jetzt aber.“   
  
„Klar, weil dich Holzkopf auch was verletzen kann, was nicht gerade eine Dampfwalze ist.“   
  
„He~!“ Tora blies empört die Backen auf und schlug mir mit Schmackes gegen die Schulter. Ich jedoch grinste nur und war insgeheim mehr als froh, diesen Vollpfosten meinen Freund nennen zu dürfen.   
  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-  
Und da ist es auch schon, das dritte Kapitel zu Autumn Blue(s). Es hat mich im Übrigen wirklich sehr gefreut, dass die Story tatsächlich noch gelesen wird, ihr habt sie also nicht vergessen. *yay* Das mit dem Feedback müssen wir allerdings noch üben und von daher gilt wie immer, Kommentare wären super und würden mir echt weiterhelfen. ;)   
Nun denn, viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel. ^^


End file.
